Brokering messages between various systems is a key aspect of daily operations for a telecommunications network service provider. Various systems include both systems internal to the telecommunications network service provider as well as systems external to the service provider. Additionally, the various systems may be of varying types, for example Mainframe, HPE® NonStop platform (formerly Tandem), Linux based machines, Unix based machines, etc.
Challenges that service providers may face include ensuring a message from one system using one type of system architecture is successfully transmitted to an endpoint in another system that may use a different architecture. For example, the service provider may receive messages from a front-end client (e.g., a salesperson helping a customer) to open a new client account or to access an account of a current client where the messages are subsequently communicated to various systems within the service provider as well as the systems external to the service provider. In particular, the various internal and external systems may have interfaces that have evolved over time; thus upgrades to a middleware system configured to route messages between all the various systems would be beneficial.